rings_of_the_masterfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabatini
“''My name is Captain Sabatini. I am master of the interplanetary ship Star Islander, which will take you from here to Melchior. The ship, as you may or may not know, is fully automated. It is piloted by a machine that can make decisions far quicker than any of us and can fly the ship as no human could. Basically, my job is to make sure it works correctly and to be certain that any and all passengers and cargo get safely and comfortably to their destination, as well as handling things at the ports. As you can see, I am not Chinese, but rest assured, I am human. I have the same sort of blood inside of me, and I work the same way.”'' ''—'Carlo Sabatini'''Lords of the Middle Dark, ch. 7 Carlo Sabatini was a sadistic ship captain of Italian descent. Appearance To Chu Li and his companions, Sabatini was imposing. Standing over a hundred and eighty centimeters tall (5'9"), and weighing at least ninety five kilos (210 lb.) of pure muscle, he had an olive complexion that in Han society would have marked him as ill and at death’s door. His hair was thick and black with some streaks of grey on the top and cut short on the sides, complimented by a medium black mustache. On his chest he was covered in more thick black hair, and still more covered his arms and the back of his hands. According to Chu Li, who was fascinated by so much hair, it was impossible not to think of him as some big ape or gorilla wearing clothes. In the series Lords of the Middle Dark Captain Sabatini used his ship the Star Islander to transport Chu Li, Deng Ho, Chow Dai, and Chow Mai from China Center on Earth to Melchior. After trying to take over the ship, the four passengers were caught by Sabatini. In retaliation, Sabatini brutally raped and enslaved Chu Li, who was really Song Ching, a beautiful girl, and otherwise brutalized the Chow girls. Traumatized by it all, along with the death of every family member he had ever known in the Technologist Cell, Deng Ho committed suicide.Lords of the Middle Dark, ch. 8 (verify) Touched and regretful of his death, Sabatini did what he could to give Deng Ho a decent funeral by launching him out of the air lock with a few respectful words. Chu Li took this opportunity to push Sabatini into the air lock as he did this and tried to launch him into space. Sabatini was clever however, and managed to escape to an emergency hatch within the air lock where he could survive in a cryogenic state. After arriving on Melchior Sabatini managed to retake his ship. Ill fate was upon him however, and his ship’s pilot mutinied against him and he was captured by the soon-to-be Pirates of the Thunder, and taken to the Universe Fleet.''Lords of the Middle Dark'', ch. 12 (verify) Pirates of the Thunder Captain Sabatini, though a captain no longer, remained a prisoner, and was sent to live with Isaac Clayben and Arnold Nagy in their enclosure onboard the Thunder. Later, he went with the group down to Alititi, and there attempted to kill Reba Koll. He failed, and was promptly eaten by Vulture, who then turned into Sabatini using his body mass.''Pirates of the Thunder'', ch. 4 So ended Carlo Sabatini. References Category:Side Characters Category:Captains Category:Characters